


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by jiimiinsfilter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiinsfilter/pseuds/jiimiinsfilter
Summary: Dan finds himself missing his home over the holidays.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this has now been translated into russian:)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8919866

I’m dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do.

The words swim around in Dan’s head. They’re swirling and filling up his mind with thoughts of forehead kisses and movies by the fire.

He’s never missed home as much as he does now.

Tears spring into his eyes, poking white hot at the corners. He won’t let himself cry. He won’t.

Long distance was never something he thought would be this hard, but it really is. Being away from the one man he loves with his whole heart is difficult. Especially during the holidays.

A text pops up.  
From: Phil<3 “I can’t wait to see you!^ - ^”

Please have snow, and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree.

He smiles sadly. He knows it’s only another night. But the nights add up and they get lonelier and lonelier. And the pain ends up stabbing at you like a fiery knife of agony.

Always the drama queen, Dan is.

To: Phil<3 “I miss you so much”

He waits for a reply, glancing over to his already packed suit case. It’s packed quite minimally, because all Dan wears when he’s at Phil’s is his t-shirts. All he needs to bring of his own are pants.

Ping!

From: Phil<3 “It’s only one more night, love. We’ll get through<3”

The tears in Dan’s eyes pool and threaten to spill over. The back of his throat aches from holding back.

To: Phil<3 “I can’t wait until we get a place of our own. It’s going to happen.”

He takes a deep breath. This is something he’s thought about so long and hard, he’s talked with Phil about it too. It’s just hard to find the right place. 

Dan sees three dots appear on Phil’s end, then disappear again. His heart beat is in his ears and his tears have slipped down his face, now in thin streaks down his rosy cheeks. 

From: Phil<3 “We can talk about it. Now go to sleep love, and I’ll see you tomorrow<3”

A small sob escapes Dan’s lips. A shaky hand wipes his tears away. He’s so in love with Phil it almost hurts.

To: Phil<3 “I love you so much. Goodnight<3”

And with that, he falls back on his pillow, and cries himself to sleep.

And though I know it’s a long road back  
I promise you.

The train ride is a little bumpy, but Dan can’t be bothered to think about that. All he can focus on is his grin that he’s been unable to wipe from his face all morning.

Despite being a usually grouchy morning person, he’s been smiling at old ladies, giggling at adorable babies, and he even spoke to the man sitting next to him on the train about the nice Christmas weather.

Nothing can bring Dan’s mood down. Because he gets to see Phil.

As the train screeches to a stop, Dan’s leg is bouncing up and down with anticipation. Knowing that Phil is waiting on the platform for him makes him want to cry, almost.

His steps are as light as air as he gets off the train. The voices on the crowded platform around him fade to white noise as he spots jet black hair in the sea of people.

Landing in Phil’s arms on Christmas Eve makes Dan feel about ten times lighter. His stomach isn’t churning with anxiety and sadness, but rather with butterflies of a rainbow of colors. When Phil kisses him, Dan knows what the feeling is. He is home.

I’ll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on:
> 
> Twitter: @djhsoulmate  
> Tumblr: @artbyliv


End file.
